Hell through fiery eyes
by Brimstone Wolf
Summary: Pyro is Kurama's sister after being missing for many years she has turned up. She has joined the group on Koemna's orders. Will romace prevail or will war errupt! rated for language!
1. Chapter one: Problems

Hell through fiery eyes  
  
By: Brimstone Wolf  
  
Brimstone: I do not own anyone other than Pyro. but I must admit she is a lot like Hiei!!!  
  
Hiei: She is nothing like me Nigen.  
  
Brimstone: *Growls* how many times do I have to tell you I am not a nigen. I'm the guardian of hell.  
  
Pyro: *Pulls out her daggers* Shut up Hiei and let her get on with the story.  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Pyro: *Watches Hiei*  
  
Brimstone: Okay let's get on with the story.  
  
Chapter One: Problems  
  
Kurama walked into Koenma's office he was confused as to why he had wanted to see him but he continued to walk anyways. Koemna was sitting in his chair the moment Kurama came through the door Koemna started talking.  
  
"I've found a youkai that may be of great use to us." He started.  
  
"Why me?" Kurama asked looking at Koemna his green eyes wide with amazement.  
  
"Only you can do it, that's why." Koemna said with a nervous smile.  
  
He pulled out a picture and tossed it to Kurama, "Do you recognize her?" he asked Kurama.  
  
Kurama scanned the picture and then his eyes widened, "It can't be her." He whispered.  
  
He took in the demon's long hair; it was dark red with streaks of orange and yellow in it that faded to lighter as the hair fell down further. Her eyes were a dark deep crimson and sparkled with inner fire. Her skin was somewhat light but tan.  
  
In the picture she was wearing dark crimson red lipstick and had on gold eye shadow. "Where can I find her?" Kurama asked staring at the picture intently.  
  
"She has been sighted by a forest on top of a hill." Koemna said. Kurama nodded and then left to find the youkai.  
  
Kurama followed the directions that Koemna had given him it couldn't be her but he had heard of no other youkai with her looks. He stopped and looked up at a hill, on the edge of the hill was a crimson red motorcycle and on top of the hill she stood. Her hair was sparkling in the sun her fiery eyes dancing and glittering.  
  
She was wearing a crimson red tank top and dark blue jeans. Her tank top showed off her belly button, her nails where painted dark red.  
  
Kurama crossed over to her he stood behind her, "Hello Pyro." He whispered.  
  
She turned to look at him and a smile crossed her lips, "Hello brother." She whispered slightly.  
  
"You have grown." He said looking at her.  
  
She nodded, 'It's been a while since I've last seen you." She said and then she looked at him.  
  
Kurama nodded, "Pyro I've been asked if you would join our team." Kurama finally said.  
  
Pyro shut her eyes as though considering, "I will." She finally said and Kurama nodded. Pyro jumped down by her motorcycle easily she put on a dark red helmet and threw a black one to Kurama.  
  
Kurama looked at her uneasiness slipping into her eyes, "Are you sure Pyro." Pyro laughed it was crisp and gentle he hadn't heard it for many years.  
  
"Get on Kurama." She said a little louder. Pyro hopped on the motorcycle and waited Kurama finally got on the motorcycle. "Hold on." Pyro said and then she started the motorcycle and they were off.  
  
Kurama hung on tight to his sister she drove fast. They soon reached town and Kurama gave her directions to Yuske's house. As soon as she had stopped Kurama jumped off of the motorcycle.  
  
"I am never doing that again." He said shaking slightly. Pyro laughed and then hopped off of her motorcycle. "Follow me." Kurama said and then he walked up to the door he knocked once and then entered, Pyro followed him looking around at all the nigen's who gave her strange looks. "Stay here."  
  
Kurama said and then he entered another room, Pyro obeyed but with a strange look in her eye. She didn't much like being ordered around. She sniffed the air; the scent of human's and her brother came from the room her brother had entered.  
  
Pyro soon grew bored she grinned mischievously and then she sat down on the floor crossing her legs. She shut her fiery eyes and concentrated flames sprouted up around her body and she rose off of the air. Her beautiful multi colored hair waved slightly as though wind was surrounding her.  
  
She was aware that the rest of the group had come out to meet her. Kurama's eyes grew wide; he didn't understand what Pyro could be doing.  
  
Kuwabara stared at her his eyes wide with amazement, "Wow she's hot." He said looking her up and down.  
  
At that moment though Hiei came running into the room he wasn't paying very much attention to where he was going and didn't expect anyone to be in the air. He ran straight into Pyro knocking her out of her trance. Pyro used her powers to keep afloat while Hiei fell straight forward onto the ground.  
  
"Fuck." Hiei growled and then sat up, "Okay who ran into me." He growled looking dangerous his blood colored eyes narrowed angrily.  
  
Pyro felt anger rising she landed on the ground with a soft thud and the flames around her dispersed. "I do believe it was you who ran into me." She hissed her fiery eyes narrowed in dislike. Hiei caught sight of her his eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Hn." He growled and then got to his feet glaring at the woman before him.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Pyro growled glaring angrily at the fire youkai.  
  
Hiei looked at her surprised, "Hn." Was all he said then he turned to walk away.  
  
Of course this irritated Pyro to no end, she clenched her fists tight her eyes narrowed and her flames appeared back around her. In one quick moment she was on Hiei a dagger in her hand, the dagger had flames glowing around it and glittered in the light.  
  
"Don't you dare walk away from me." she growled her voice angry, her eyes narrowing even more if that was even possible.  
  
"Get off of me Nigen." He growled.  
  
Pyro felt the anger rising quicker and faster, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME." She roared. Kurama backed away slightly from her he had never in his life seen her this angry. She jumped off of Hiei and in one swift movement had a huge fiery blade in her hand two knives were at her side, "I AM A PYRO KITSUINE."  
  
She growled and then jumped at him she slashed him across the chest. Hiei stared at her, "NEVER AGAIN CALL ME A NIGEN." She screamed anger evident in her eyes.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said and then left.  
  
Pyro glared daggers at the back of his head and then she turned to Kurama, "Dear brother do tell him what I am capable of." Pyro growled. Kurama nodded and left to tell Hiei.  
  
Kurama found Hiei up on the roof of Yuske's house, "Hiei." He called.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said and then Kurama walked over to Hiei.  
  
"Hiei I suggest you do not annoy Pyro. While she may be my sister I have no control over her." Kurama said.  
  
Hiei spun towards Kurama, "That woman is you're sister?" he asked looking at Kurama wide eyed.  
  
"Yes her name is Pyro and much like you Hiei she had a fiery attitude. She is a master of fire and she wields blades enchanted to burn whenever in her hands. She controls all fire even hell's fire." Kurama said looking at Hiei as he took in the news.  
  
"Is she a-a forbidden child like me?" Hiei asked looking at Kurama.  
  
Kurama nodded, "In some ways she is" Kurama said.  
  
"Kurama." Called a sweet gently voice. Pyro hopped up onto the house, "Let me speak with him please." She said and smiled brightly.  
  
Kurama nodded nervously and then left Hiei and Pyro alone. Pyro sat down next to him this man had a strange scent. It was like the night but it was a sweet scent.  
  
"I'm sorry I lost my tempter back there." Pyro smiled and turned to look at Hiei.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said but he stared into her eyes they were a lot like his. Hiei sniffed the air Pyro had a strange scent it reminded him of smoke but then there was the scent of lilies mixed in with it.  
  
"Don't talk much do you?" Pyro asked kindly.  
  
"Hn." Hiei replied. Pyro sighed slightly.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." She said and then she laughed.  
  
Hiei froze when he heard her laughter it was crisp and gentle and it reminded him of someone he had known a long time ago.  
  
"I'll leave you then." Pyro said but was cut off.  
  
"My name is Hiei." Hiei finally said looking at Pyro.  
  
"The mystery is finally solved." Pyro said laughing slightly.  
  
Hiei looked at her, he had never seen a nigen or youkai alike with her looks. Her hair was a dark red with streaks of orange and yellow and fell down to her lower back as the hair went down the streaks turned lighter and lighter. Her eyes were like his bloody looking a very dark deep red.  
  
While Hiei's eyes were cold Pyro's seemed to glow with fire. Her skin was perfect and somewhat tan. His eyes fell down to her lips they were bathed in crimson and he realized with amazement that on the base of her neck was a heart with flames surrounding it.  
  
Pyro studied the short fire youkai's face, his hair was black with some dark blue in it his eyes like her's were crimson but they were cold and almost empty. Across his forehead was a bandage that covered something she couldn't tell what. Hiei stood and then he was off running across rooftops leaving Pyro standing there an angry look on her face.  
  
"I don't think so." She growled and followed him.  
  
Brimstone: Sooo sorry it's sooo short but I've got a lot of demand for my other story New Reality. So is Pyro a lot like Hiei or what??  
  
Hiei: *Pulls out his Katana*  
  
Brimstone: *Looks bored*  
  
Hiei: You better not make me fall in love in this one. *Glares daggers at brimstone*  
  
Brimstone: *Smirks evilly* I'll make you fall in love with Kuwabara if you don't shut up.  
  
Hiei: *Goes wide-eyed* WHAT!!!  
  
Kuwabara: NO WAY *Looks at Pyro*  
  
Hiei: *Glares daggers at Kuwabara*  
  
Pyro: Stay away from me!! *Glares at Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: *Walks towards Pyro*  
  
Hiei: *Hit's Kuwabara on the head and Growls* leave her alone!  
  
Kuwabara: @.@  
  
Pyro: Ahh. Hiei I never knew you cared..  
  
Hiei: *Goes wide eyed* I- I- don't  
  
Brimstone: *Smirks* Then why are you blushing?  
  
Hiei: *Blushes* I'm not blushing!!! *Glares at Brimstone*  
  
Pyro: *falls over laughing*  
  
Hiei: *Blushes and then leaves the room quickly*  
  
Brimstone: Do please review, I'm not sure yet if this will be a Hiei/Pyro, or a Yuske/Pyro, or I suppose even a Kuwabara/Pyro  
  
Kuwabara: *Gets up* I like the sound of that.  
  
Pyro: *Stops laughing and then looks horrified* PLEASE NO.  
  
Kuwabara: *Walks towards Pyro*  
  
Pyro: *Backs away*  
  
Hiei: *Runs in and knocks Kuwabara out again*didn't I tell you to leave her alone  
  
Pyro: *Goes all heart eyed* my hero!! *Hugs Hiei*  
  
Hiei: ------- *Doesn't know what to do*  
  
Kuwabara: @.@  
  
Pyro: *Continues to hug Hiei*  
  
Brimstone: *Shrugs* never mind I think this will be a Hiei/Pyro fic.  
  
Hiei: *Looks at Pyro* Oh well at least she's not human, *Sighs*  
  
Pyro: *Still heart eyed*  
  
Brimstone: Well bye. REVIEW PWEASE (no I didn't spell it wrong I like spelling it like that o.0 I know I'm weird) 


	2. Chapter Two: Pyro's life

Hell through fiery eyes  
  
By: Brimstone Wolf  
  
Brimstone: Hello I'm back, this chapter will be much longer! I promise.  
  
Pyro: *Nods* huh Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Pyro: *Hugs Hiei*  
  
Hiei: 0.0  
  
Sayge: Hiei what are you doing? *Looks hurt* ~,~  
  
Hiei: Sayge?? *Looks confused and tries to get away from Pyro*  
  
Pyro: You're not in this story shoo. *Shoo's Sayge away without letting go of Hiei*  
  
Sayge: *Is shooed away*  
  
Pyro: He's mine in this story do you hear MINE. *Laughs evilly*  
  
Brimstone: Okay then let's get on with the story!!  
  
Pyro: *Refuses to let go of Hiei*  
  
Hiei: ------ Help  
  
Chapter Two: Pyro's life  
  
Pyro decided that she would walk seeing as she could easily follow Hiei; he was heading towards some kind of forest. Pyro walked quickly, male nigens stared at her, but to her it was nothing new.  
  
She knew by youkai, and nigen standers she was beautiful. She shook out her shimmering multi colored hair and continued to walk towards the forest. Without warning she was pulled into an alley and slammed up against the wall.  
  
"Hey baby." Said a male voice, Pyro opened her eyes and was face to face with a human.  
  
"Get the fuck off of me." She growled her flames threatening to appear again.  
  
"No I don't think so." The guy said and then ten other guys appeared.  
  
"Fine then have it you're way." Pyro hissed and she unsheathed her flaming daggers. In a moment she had it at the guy's throat. "Let me go now." He growled. The guy laughed and then she felt something around her neck.  
  
"Like I said before I don't think so." The guy had messy spiky blonde hair and hazel eyes.  
  
Pyro was getting pissed; the fiery side of her was starting to take over. Suddenly the daggers were yanked out of her hand. The fire instantly disappeared.  
  
Pyro tried to bring forth her fire but they were cutting off her circulation she couldn't breathe. She felt her powers start to leave her.  
  
Pyro fought the dizziness, "I'm a pyro Kitsuine." She whispered. "I will not be taken by these ignorant nigens." She growled.  
  
"Look here boys we found us a pretty little girl." The guy with the blonde hair said.  
  
"I AM A MASTER OF FLAME." Pyro screamed she brought her hand up claws appeared, she was taking her youkai form.  
  
The eleven odd guys were too busy to notice anything-strange happening.  
  
Pyro's hair grew darker and flames flickered around her body, she was now in a crimson dress that showed off her body perfectly. Black fire swirled around the red fire. Her whole body seemed to glow crimson. She yanked the chain away from her neck and turned to face the boys.  
  
"What in the fuck?" the guys all said staring at her wide-eyed.  
  
Pyro smirked pulling back her lips to show long pointy white fangs. "I warned you." She growled and then she called her daggers to her the moment they were in her hand they burst into flame.  
  
The eleven guys' screamed and ran as fast as they could, "Sorry lady well leave you alone." The leader or so I guess who he was yelled back and then he ran.  
  
I smirked slightly and then turned around I was face to face with Hiei.  
  
"Hi." Pyro said. Hiei looked up at Pyro.  
  
"Hn." Was his replay.  
  
Pyro growled, "Do you say another other than hn." She asked glaring at him slightly.  
  
Hiei gave her a strange look, "Hn." Was all he said.  
  
Pyro growled, "Stupid nigens I hate them." She hissed and then she turned to walk away.  
  
"You hate nigens?" Hiei said.  
  
Pyro turned to face him, "Yes." She said and then she watched emotions play across his face.  
  
The fames around Pyro vanished, as her anger died, "they always seem to think that I'm there property." She growled anger flashing in her eyes.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened, "they are stupid." He finally growled slightly.  
  
Pyro turned away from him, "But sometimes it seems youkai aren't any better always trying to claim me I won't stand for it." Pyro hissed and then she started to walk away.  
  
Hiei looked at Pyro, "I can see why." He whispered.  
  
"Hn." Pyro said and then she was off and running leaving behind a very stunned fire youkai.  
  
Hiei stood there rooted to the stop, 'did she just say hn.' He thought and then he took off after her. Perhaps she was a lot like him.  
  
Pyro entered Yuske's home and ran straight into a female nigen with brown hair.  
  
"My name is Keiko." The nigen said and then she stuck out her hand.  
  
"Hn." Pyro said and continued to walk, 'stupid nigens.' She thought.  
  
Yuske came into the room, "Hey Pyro where have you been?" Yuske asked.  
  
"Nowhere nigen." She hissed and then left the room.  
  
"She reminds me of Hiei." Yuske said looking at the spot Pyro had disappeared.  
  
Kurama appeared, "She hates nigens." He said looking at Yuske and Keiko.  
  
"Why?" Keiko asked looking at Kurama intently.  
  
"I am not sure." Kurama said looking at Yuske and Keiko.  
  
Pyro jumped up onto Yuske's house, "Stupid nigens." She growled and then she shut her eyes.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Kurama." Yelled Pyro. Pyro was a lot younger her hair was shorter. In human years she had been 12.  
  
"Well hello there." Said a cruel voice behind her.  
  
Pyro spun around, "Who are you?" she said fearfully.  
  
The man hadn't answered and had continued toward her a creepy look in his eyes.  
  
"KURAMA." Pyro screamed and then she ran, she ran as fast as she could.  
  
Pyro continued to run tree branches were cutting her and hitting against her skin. She was bleeding from a whole bunch of cuts all across from her.  
  
Pyro ran into something soft and hit the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"Well what have we got here?" said a nigen voice.  
  
Pyro looked up at the man fear shinning in those fiery eyes. "Leave me alone." She growled and backed away.  
  
The man grabbed her wrist and flung her to the ground. "Looks like we got ourselves a girl." He growled.  
  
Pyro looked up at him his eyes they were a cold blue gray, she got to her feet.  
  
"I'm not a girl." She howled anger coming into her eyes.  
  
"You look like a little girl to me." Growled the man as he took a step towards her.  
  
Pyro searched she had to find something anything to protect herself with suddenly she saw it sitting on the ground was a dagger, she jumped for it. The moment her hands touched the handle it burst into flame.  
  
"Don't you come any closer." She hissed the dagger out in front of her ready for use.  
  
"Oh look what he got her boys a little girl with a knife." The man growled yanking the dagger out of her hand. Pyro screamed and tried to run but was knocked to the ground.  
  
"Leave me alone." She screamed covering her head with her hands. "Leave me alone nigens." She screamed.  
  
Pyro was roughly yanked to her feet, "What are you?" the man hissed looking her up and down.  
  
Pyro glared at him but refused to answer, he slapped her across the face knocking her to the ground again.  
  
"What are you?" the man screamed at her. Then he pulled out a knife.  
  
Pyro stared him down; she would not let this man drag it out of her.  
  
He grabbed her and yanked her up by the hair, "Fine what's you're name?" he growled placing the knife against her throat.  
  
Pyro just barred her fangs at him, she didn't answer she refused no nigen would ever make her talk.  
  
"Fine then I see I'll have to drag it out of you." The man growled and then he pulled the knife away and sliced Pyro's arm open.  
  
Blood began to pour freely but Pyro refused to say a word. The pain was shooting up her arm but she refused to scream.  
  
"I'll make you scream yet." He hissed into her ear.  
  
~End flashback~ Pyro's eyes shut open tears formed in her fiery eyes, he had made her scream, and cry and beg. Pyro lifted the bottom on her pants leg carved into her leg was a D. "Darrin." She hissed then she dropped her pants leg.  
  
"I will make you pay." Pyro growled softly and then she remembered Darrin's last words to her.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"Remember this my little Pyro, you have and will always be mine. I will always find you no matter where you go, you are mine." Darrin had growled those words into her ear and then left.  
  
Pyro had broken free and killed all of her guards and then ran as far away from there as she could but first she took back the dagger she had found and along the way Pyro had found another dagger.  
  
Pyro had made a promise to herself that day; she would one day kill Darrin with the daggers.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Of course shortly after that she had learned Darrin was no nigen but a powerful youkai. Still she hated nigens if it hadn't been for that one nigen that day chasing her she would of never met Darrin.  
  
Pyro pulled out her daggers and then she touched them with her lips the daggers turned black with red fire swirling around then. "Time to train." Pyro growled and then she ran towards a forest.  
  
Hiei sat in a tree he was thinking intently and didn't notice that Pyro had entered the forest.  
  
Pyro shut her eyes and crossed the daggers in front of her.  
  
She had been tortured nearly all of her life, for four long years she would never forget those years.  
  
Pyro's eyes shot open and she began to twirl the daggers working intently on slashing faster and faster with them. She stopped for a moment and then started whispering words.  
  
"Tortured souls fires of death and destruction. Come to me." Black fire lifted out of the ground and soon sat in front of her. "Pure souls fires of salvation and life. Come to me." White looking fire feel down from the sky it twisted into a being on the ground in front of her. One side of it was a dragon the other side an angel.  
  
Pyro began to twirl faster and faster the figure in front of her stood ready to attack, "Destruction." Screamed Pyro and the dragon let out a huge blast of fire and destroyed thousands of trees. "Life." She whispered. The angel let out a blast of white fire and trees started to grow to replace those that had been destroyed.  
  
"Return." She whispered and the figure vanished. "Well it's getting stronger." She whispered. Then she looked around, "Good no one around." She said and then she reached out her arm.  
  
Instantly a huge black sword appeared in her hands red flames surrounded the sword. The tattoo on her neck began to glow, "Flaming death." She screamed and then began to twirl around a huge blast of flame shot out of her end of her sword it easily destroyed tree after tree.  
  
Then in a flash she was hitting trees with her sword her hair flying behind her. Pyro froze she was being watched and she knew it. She turned the sword vanishing, "Darrin." She hissed looking around a lone figure stepped out of the shadows. (No it's not Hiei ^.^)  
  
"Damon." Hissed Pyro glaring openly at the man who had entered the clearing.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
Pyro had been sitting in a dark room tied to a bed her fire had surged around her but of course no one was around for it to hurt. Tears started to form in her eyes she expected to die in this place.  
  
Pyro shut her eyes tight and began to sing; "Now I will tell you what I've done for you. 50 thousand tears I've cried. Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you. And still you won't hear me. Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself. Maybe I'll wake up for once. Not tormented daily defeated by you. Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom. I'd dying again. I'm going under. Drowning in you. I'm falling forever. I've got to break through. I'm going under."  
  
"Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies. So I don't' know what's real and what's not. Always confusing the thoughts in my head. So I can't trust myself anymore. I'm dying again. I'm going under. Drowning in you. I'm falling forever. I've got to break through. So go on and scream. Scream at me I'm so far away. I won't be broken again. I've got to breath I can't keep going under."  
  
At that moment a man walked through the door he had spiky pitch-black hair and deep dark hazel eyes. Pyro instantly didn't trust him.  
  
"Hi I'm Damon." The man said looking at Pyro kindly.  
  
"I will not be fooled nigen." Pyro hissed.  
  
In a second the man had changed he was a lot like Darrin in an instant. He had slapped her across the face.  
  
"Shut up bitch." Damon growled glaring at Pyro his eyes sudden cold and unfriendly.  
  
Darrin had then entered the room still looking the same his spiky brown hair messed up and his cold gray eyes nothing had changed. "Hello brother." Darrin had said to Damon. (Oohh.. I bet you weren't expecting that!)  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Hello Pyro." Damon said staring at the fiery woman in front of him.  
  
Pyro glared openly at the man in front of her. "What do you want?" she growled.  
  
"I have come to take you to Darrin." Growled Damon.  
  
Pyro's eyes flashed with anger, "There is no way in hell that I'm going with you." She growled the daggers already in her hand.  
  
Brimstone: Dum.. dum.. dum. Poor Pyro huh?? She's had a hard life no wonder she hates nigens.  
  
Hiei: *Looks at Pyro*  
  
Pyro: Uh. ha ha ha. Shut up brimstone *Glares at brimstone*  
  
Hiei: -----  
  
Pyro: I think I'll be going now, *Disappears and fast*  
  
Damon: Come back Pyro I have to take you to Darrin! *Goes to run after Pyro*  
  
Hiei: *Glares at Damon and pulls out his Katana*  
  
Damon: *Looks at Hiei and then runs away screaming*  
  
Hiei: *Chases after Damon*  
  
Pyro: *Comes into the room*Hiei!!  
  
Hiei: *Attacks Damon*  
  
Brimstone: Hiei stop you can't kill him!! At least not YET! *Smirks evilly*  
  
Hiei: *Let's Damon go reluctantly* Fine!  
  
Damon: *Runs from the room screaming* I'll be back with help!!  
  
Pyro: My hero!!! *Hugs Hiei*  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Pyro: *Kisses Hiei on the cheek* Thank you!  
  
Hiei: *Blushes* uh..  
  
Pyro: Bye all please review!!!  
  
Brimstone: Um. yeah what she said!  
  
Hiei: *Looks at Pyro* Can you let me go now?  
  
Pyro: *Thinks about it for a moment* Um. No!  
  
Hiei: --------- HELP ME!! *Pleads with the reader* 


	3. Chapter three: Tormented Soul

Brimstone: Hello all. Lookie I'm a back!! *Gives Pyro a strange look* you ever going to let go of him?  
  
Pyro: No *hugs Hiei tighter*  
  
Brimstone: Okay then!! *Rolls her eyes*  
  
Hiei: *Can't breath* do...you..think..you..can..let..me..go..now!!  
  
Pyro: *Smiles widely* no I don't think so!!  
  
Brimstone: o.0  
  
Pyro: *Snuggles against Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *Holds up a sign that reads HELP*  
  
Brimstone: Okay then let's get started.  
  
Pyro: You are mine, mine you hear *laughs evilly*  
  
Hiei: *Starts waving the sign*  
  
Brimstone: Ignore Hiei, *Smirks evilly*  
  
Hiei: *Points to sign*  
  
Brimstone: *Steals sign and hides it*  
  
Chapter Three: Tormented soul  
  
Pyro glared at Damon her eyes flashing with a fiery anger. "Let's fight." She growled the daggers already glowing black with the flames surrounding them.  
  
Pyro jumped at him with lightning fast speed but Damon easily dodged, "I see you have gotten better." He growled his sword already in his hand.  
  
Hiei watched from up in the tree, he didn't understand what was going on or even who this Damon was. He continued to watch wanting to see Pyro's power.  
  
Pyro then crossed her two daggers the daggers began to glow black. "Dancing shadows." She screamed and then she slammed the two daggers together suddenly shadows appeared all around both Pyro and Damon. "Obliterate." Pyro screamed and the shadows surrounded Damon.  
  
Damon just laughed and then he sliced his knife through the shadows and they vanished.  
  
Pyro glared she hated using this attack but she had no choice. "I have no choice mother forgive me." She whispered and then she began to glow black. Her hair lifted into the air and a vortex of blackness surrounded her.  
  
She slit one dagger across her arm and the other across her lips. The moment the blood hit the dagger it turned crimson red and began to glow. Words began to whisper into her mind, 'Don't do this attack.' It was her mother's voice.  
  
Pyro shut her eyes and fell back to earth; 'you will have to one day daughter but not now.' The voice finished. Pyro hit the ground hard most of her energy gone.  
  
She saw a triumphant look on Damon's face. "No." she growled. "I swore I would never go back."  
  
Pyro began to whisper, "tortured souls fire of death and destruction come to me." The black flames started to gather. "Pure souls fires of salvation and life. Come to me." The flames mixed and began the half dragon half angel again. "DESTRUCTION." Screamed Pyro and then everything began slowly.  
  
Pyro realized that Hiei was sitting in a tree a tree that would be in the way of the blast. "He'll be killed." She whispered and then she was on her feet flames appeared around her. The dragon opened its mouth slowly.  
  
Pyro grabbed Hiei's hand and then she concentrated, "Protect us." She whispered and her flames shot up around her and Hiei.  
  
Time returned too normal as the dragon let out a blast of pure destruction. But Pyro had heard the voice, "I'll return for you." It was Damon.  
  
The blast hit her and Hiei hard the flames flickered slightly but Pyro would not let them go out she couldn't if she did her and Hiei would be killed. The blast vanished, "Life." Whispered Pyro as her eyes dropped shut.  
  
~Dream~  
  
"I'm reaching out without a sound; my pride falls to the floor again."  
  
Pyro stood looking around trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.  
  
"Inside my mind, I search to find. A place just to call my own."  
  
Pyro began to walk trying to follow the voice she had to something was commanding her to find that gentle caring voice. If only she could find him then she wouldn't need to be afraid any longer.  
  
"Deep inside you're eyes, I'm blinded by you're love. Still I run so far just to find that I'm alone again."  
  
Pyro began to run she had to get to him, he was close she had to find him he would protect her he loved her. He wouldn't let anything hurt her again. She would finally be safe free from her nightmares.  
  
"In my head, I hear you calling me and I can't run cause there's nothing left for me."  
  
Pyro ran faster she had to find that voice. She came into a clearing the voice was louder coming in more clearly. "When I fall you always follow me, deep inside, deep inside, deep inside of me head."  
  
Pyro ran faster nothing else mattered except that she followed that voice that she get to him.  
  
"I just can't last as these feelings pass, once again I hide the pain inside."  
  
The voice seemed to be getting louder Pyro kept pushing herself. 'I'm coming.' She though then she ran faster.  
  
"And the smile wears thin and the lies begin, to bring me down again."  
  
Pyro ran faster and then suddenly the voice it grew distant, "NO STAY." Pyro screamed.  
  
~End dream~  
  
Pyro's eyes shot open she was looking into eyes so much like her own, "Hiei." She whispered.  
  
Pyro got to her feet she shook her head the half dragon half angel stood in front of her it looked sadly at her. "Return." Pyro whispered and then she started walking away.  
  
"Who is Darrin." Whispered Hiei.  
  
Pyro spun towards him, "What?" she growled her eyes flashing dangerously with anger.  
  
"You spoke his name in you're sleep." Hiei said looking at her intently.  
  
"Oh." Pyro growled.  
  
"Are you going to answer me?" Hiei growled slightly.  
  
Pyro turned towards him hurt shinning in her fiery eyes, "He's a wicked evil youkai." She hissed and then she lifted up her pant leg showing him the D engraved into her skin.  
  
"Because of him I've been to hell and back." Pyro growled her flames flickering around her while tears appeared in her crimson eyes.  
  
"I do not understand." Hiei whispered looking slightly confused.  
  
"He found me when I was young, and instantly took a liking to me. He considered me his so he marked me for all to know." Pyro whispered while tears began to fall.  
  
Hiei looked at her his eyes had softened somewhat.  
  
"For four years my life was hell, one day I escaped I suspect he has been searching for me since then." Pyro said and then she turned to walk away from Hiei.  
  
"I hate ningens because if it wasn't for one that chased me that day I would of never met Darrin." Pyro growled and then she vanished leaving behind a stunned fire youkai.  
  
Pyro appeared back at Yuske house she went looking for Kurama.  
  
"Pyro." Said a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"Kurama." Pyro said and then she turned to look at her brother.  
  
"I have news my sister it seems we are to fight in the dark tournament again."  
  
"The dark tournament." Pyro said and then remembered. "Darrin." She hissed and then she was gone in a flash.  
  
"Darrin." Kurama whispered and then ran off after his sister.  
  
Pyro again was up on the roof she heard her brother come up.  
  
"I suppose you want to know who Darrin is." Pyro growled his name with great dislike.  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
"He was the one who kidnapped me from you and mom, he was the one who tortured me he was the one who made my life hell." Pyro whispered.  
  
"He will be there. He will be at the dark tournament." Pyro growled.  
  
"How do you know?" Kurama asked.  
  
Pyro looked up at him her eyes full of hatred, "Believe me I know." She growled and then she looked up at the sky. "I would rather die that go back to him." Pyro growled angrily.  
  
"I'm going to train." Pyro hissed and then she was off and running towards the forest again.  
  
Hiei was still in the forest when Pyro entered it again, "We fight in the dark tournament." She growled and then she unsheathed her flaming daggers and began to swipe at trees knocking them over with a single touch of the blade.  
  
Hiei crossed over to her and then he grabbed her daggers. "Calm down." He whispered.  
  
Pyro's eyes narrowed, "You have no fucking clue what I've been through." She growled anger filling her fiery eyes. "I was tortured for four fucking years, so don't you dare tell me to calm down." Pyro growled and then she swiftly stole back her daggers. "Don't you ever touch my daggers again." Pyro hissed and then she turned away from Hiei.  
  
"Oh but I do Pyro." Hiei whispered at her retreating back.  
  
Pyro froze then she turned to face Hiei had she heard right had he said he did know what it was like? How dare he no one knew what it was like to be her.  
  
"Really Hiei, you had to suffer being beat and then-." Pyro broke off, "I don't even want to say it you name it it's happened to me."  
  
"Good day." Pyro growled before stomping off angrily.  
  
Brimstone: I'm sorry it's short but I promise next chapter will be long because well they start the dark tournament.  
  
Darrin: Hey how come I haven't been in the story yet? *Looks at brimstone sadly*  
  
Pyro: *Drops Hiei unexpectedly fear showing in her eyes* Why can't you leave me alone?  
  
Damon: *Laughs evilly* Told you I would be back!!  
  
Brimstone: *Looks at Damon and Darrin strangely*  
  
Pyro: *Unsheathes her daggers*  
  
Hiei: *Glares at Damon and Darrin*  
  
Brimstone: Um. *Looks around at all the glaring faces*  
  
Damon and Darrin: *Start toward Pyro*  
  
Pyro: LEAVE ME ALONE!! *Runs out of the room*  
  
Damon and Darrin: *Runs after Pyro*  
  
Hiei: *Blocks the door* I don't think so.  
  
Damon and Darrin: 0.0 ought ohh..  
  
*Moments later*  
  
Pyro: Is it safe to come in now? *Peaks in the door*  
  
Hiei: Yes it's safe  
  
Pyro: *Comes in the door*  
  
Damon and Darrin: @.@  
  
Pyro: *Hugs Hiei* my hero  
  
Hiei:----- not again  
  
Brimstone: o.0 Anyways Please review pretty pwease!!  
  
Pyro: You better or I'll sick Hiei on you!! Huh Hiei!!  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Pyro: *Smacks Hiei on top of the head*  
  
Hiei: FINE. *Gives up*  
  
Brimstone: o.0 those two are odd.  
  
Pyro: *Smiles and hugs Hiei tighter* isn't he just the cutest.  
  
Hiei: *Gives Pyro a murderous look* Brimstone: Okay I think I'll leave those two alone now!! *Runs out of the room quickly*  
  
Hiei: NO COME BACK DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE WITH THIS LUNATIC *yells Hiei*  
  
Pyro: *Smirks evilly*  
  
Hiei: *Screams* HELP  
  
Pyro: *Laughs evilly*  
  
Hiei: *Run's away from Pyro*  
  
Pyro: *Chases after Hiei* Get back here!!!!  
  
Brimstone: *Enters the room again sees Hiei running like mad away from Pyro* O.0 Okay then. *Exits the room quickly* 


End file.
